1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delayed spray actuator, and in particular to a delayed spray actuator which starts ejecting a content (for instance, insecticide, disinfectant, etc.) of a container within a closed room after a predetermined time period has lapsed from an ejection operation, and which thereafter maintains the ejection of the content continuously.
In general, a container of such a type that ejects insecticide, disinfectant, or the like within a closed room is designed to provide a predetermined time difference from the ejection operation by a user to the start of the actual ejection motion so that the user can escape from the closed room.
In the case where the delayed ejection function of the content is added, it is desirable to assure the convenience to the user for the ejection operation, simplify the structure of the actuator per se, elongate the delayed time period, and make the ejection range wider. The present invention was made on these demands.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 9 and 10 are explanatory views showing a conventional delayed spray actuator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. hei 9-150874. FIG. 9 shows a stationary state of the delayed spray actuator, and FIG. 10 shows an operation state of the delayed spray actuator.
In these Figures, reference numeral 31 designates a case main body; 32, a container set on the case main body 31; 33, a coil spring for urging the container 32 upwardly; 34, a stem provided with a valve portion (not shown); 35, a nozzle fitted into the stem 34; 35a, a plurality of ribs projectingly provided on the nozzle lower portion; 36, a lid member for the case main body 31; 36a, a water pouring recess portion formed in the upper surface side of the lid member 36; 36b, a through-hole formed in the water pouring recess portion 36a; 36c, a nozzle insertion hole formed in the upper surface central portion of the lid member 36; 37, a support frame fittingly attached to the upper end side of the container 32; and 38, a cylindrical porous member of a water-absorbing, softening characteristic, which is installed between the water pouring recess portion 36a and the support frame 37.
When the stem 34 is depressed relative to the container 32, the valve portion thereof is switched from a closed state to an open state so that the content in the container 32 is ejected from the leading end portion of the nozzle 35 to the exterior space.
In the stationary state shown in FIG. 9, the container 32 is depressed by the porous member 38 of a hard state the upper surface of which is, in turn, suppressed by the lid member 36. The porous member 38 is normally, i.e. in a state that it does not absorb water therein, hard enough to hold its geometry.
At this time, the container 32 and the stem 34 in a united state are moved downwardly against the biasing force of the coil spring as illustrated, and the valve portion of the stem 32 is maintained in the closed state.
To establish the operation state shown in FIG. 10, a user pours water into the water pouring recess portion 36a of the stationary state shown in FIG. 9.
The water poured into the water pouring recess portion 36a is moved downwardly from the through-hole 36b to permeate into and soften the porous member 38.
As the softening of the porous member 38 is progressed, the biasing force of the coil spring 33 becomes larger than the geometry holding force of the porous member per se. Consequently, the container 32 is moved upwardly by the biasing force while the porous member 38 is compressed to the lid member 36.
During the movement of the container 32,
(1) from the start of the movement up to a state in which the ribs 35a of the nozzle 35 are brought into contact with the back surface portion of the lid member 36, the container 32 and the stem 34 are raised together without changing the relative position therebetween. Therefore, the valve portion of the stem 34 is maintained in the closed state. PA1 (2) When the ribs 35a of the nozzle 35 are brought into contact with the back surface portion of the lid member 36, the stem 34 is stopped, and thereafter the container 32 and the support frame 37 are raised relative to the stem 34 thus stopped. Therefore, the valve portion of the stem 34 is put into the open state so that the content in the container 32 is ejected from the leading end portion of the nozzle 35, and the actuator is transferred to the operation state (continuously ejecting state) shown in FIG. 10. PA1 from the ejection operation completion in which the user completely pours the water into the water pouring recess portion 36a of FIG. 9, PA1 to the start of the ejection motion immediately after the ribs 35a of the nozzle 35 are brought into contact with the back surface portion of the lid member 36 as a consequence of the raising of the container 32, the stem 34 and the nozzle 35 by the softening action of the porous member 38 absorbing the water therein.
In the delayed spray actuator shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, a time period is delayed,
In the case of the delayed spray actuator described above, the user must prepare the water to be poured into the water pouring recess portion. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is inconvenient at the time of the delayed ejection operation.
The porous member, the coil spring (for raising up the container per se accommodating the content therein), and so on are required as components that are inherently unnecessary to constitute the content ejection mechanism. Therefore, there is another problem in that the number of components is increased to constitute the delayed spray actuator, resulting in the cost increase and complicated manufacture and assembly.
Accordingly, in accordance with the present invention, the components used as the content ejection mechanism are improved to make it possible to maintain the container per se in the stationary state, and carry out the delayed ejection operation without requiring the user to prepare anything other than the ejection mechanism. That is, an object of the present invention is to provide the improved utility at the time of the operation, to reduce the number of the components of the delayed spray actuator and to suppress the complicated manufacturing/assembling process.
Another object of the present invention is to make a content ejection area wider by forming an ejection surface of an output side hole portion as a slope surface having a predetermined angle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to secure a delayed time period sufficient to the user by adding components for enlarging the delayed time period from the completion of the ejection operation to the start of the actual ejection motion.